


You twist to fit the mould that I am in

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [38]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Breakfast, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Mornings, Love, M/M, collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “You know Yuri, I get it that you don’t understand the way I feel: it’s like I'm walking the whole day in dangerous illusion, as if I believed this could be over one day; but then every morning I wake up next to you and it’s not an illusion anymore, it’s beautiful, and I feel grateful for that.”





	You twist to fit the mould that I am in

**Title:** You twist to fit the mould that I am in

 **Characters:** Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri

 **Pairing:** Takaki Yuya/Chinen Yuri

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Word count:** 1.577

 **Prompt:**[16 – During their morning ritual(s)](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/10/30-days-otp-challenge.html); [278\. Creeping nightmare; 279. Crimson blood; 384. Disenchanted; 74. Unexpected emptiness; 316. Fragile heart; 133. Don't you dare; 206. Dangerous illusion; 29. The calm before the storm; 197. The moment; 235. And the edges blur; 79. Tragic moment; 429. I'll try violence; 303. Light step; 149. Transcendent joy; 12. Central power; 5. Fatal accident; 271. Bribing the Devil; 91. Shard of honour; 134. You can't do that; 189. The in between; 92. Horrific distortion; 407. Touch the moon; 80. Beneath the smiles; 156. Suffocating silence; 388. Supernova](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)

 **N/A:** Written for the 30 day OTP challenge and for the 1Sentence challenge. Title’s from Maroon 5’s “Sunday Morning”.

 

 

_26 – Forever_

Yuya knew all too well it could take Yuri forever to wake up in the morning, especially when they didn’t have to get to work early, but after the pleasant night he had just spent he tried his best to avoid the untimely creeping nightmare that would’ve been accidentally waking him up.

 

_27 – Blood_

Yuri knew it was creepy and everything, but as he stared at Yuya focused on his reflection in the mirror while shaving, he felt the sudden craving to rush forward and lick away the small droplet of crimson blood from where his boyfriend had cut himself.

 

_28 – Sickness_

“Please, please, please Yuya... I can't make it to the kitchen, I'm feeling really weak; I was hoping you could’ve brought me breakfast in bed.” Yuri whined, theatrically bringing a hand to his forehead, and as much as Yuya wanted to tell him he was long since disenchanted and that Yuri no longer needed to feign a threatening sickness to have him comply, he just laughed and assured him breakfast was coming.

 

_29 – Melody_

Yuri had told Yuya more than once he couldn’t deal with his habit of listening to KAT-TUN first thing in the morning, but on that day Yuya had actually chosen to listen to him and keep the stereo off; the emptiness Yuri felt was unexpected, and when he walked into the living room to turn it on, it felt like the sweetest melody he had ever heard.

 

_30 – Star_

Yuya’s fragile heart broke a little when Yuri started laughing seeing those which should’ve supposedly been star-shaped pancakes; when the younger ate them and told him they were delicious, though, despite knowing he wasn’t telling the truth Yuya kissed him and told him he loved him.

 

_31 – Home_

“Yuya, don’t you dare leave those clothes on the chair; this is our home, it’s not a stable!” Yuri scolded him, but when he saw Yuya smile all sappily and realized it was because of the ‘our home’ part, he let out a theatrical sigh and went putting away the clothes himself.

 

_32 – Confusion_

“You know Yuri, I get it that you don’t understand the way I feel: it’s like I'm walking the whole day in dangerous illusion, as if I believed this could be over one day; but then every morning I wake up next to you and it’s not an illusion anymore, it’s beautiful, and I feel grateful for that.” Yuya tried to explain to him, the confusion disappearing from the younger’s space leaving room for the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

 

_33 – Fear_

“Yuya... at some point we’re going to have to go to work, I don’t think it’s the best idea.” Yuri told Yuya, recognizing the soft kisses under his neck as the calm before the storm; as the elder bit down on the tender flesh though, the fear they might’ve not made it out of the apartment that day turned into something else entirely.

 

_34 – Lightning/Thunder_

“Yuri, I'm quite sure that was a thunder, and I’ve laid out our laundry earlier this morning, I wouldn’t want to...” Yuya started to say, concerned, but the way Yuri moved his mouth lower from his chest convinced him it wasn’t the moment to think about chores at all.

 

_35 – Bonds_

“I don’t think it’s only a matter of being together or even loving each other; I look at other couples and then I look at us, and I can’t help but thinking that somehow I like better the way we are, how different the bonds are from us and them: you and I, you know, we’re not just _together,_ I feel like the edges blur sometimes, and we are able to be so much more than that.” Yuri told in a very confused way, and even though Yuya was having troubles keeping up, he liked the gist of what he was saying just fine.

 

_36 – Market_

“My mom said if you want to start cooking something, first you should find a market somewhere nearby to buy our groceries; she says it’s all in the ingredients or something.” Yuya informed him as he hung his phone up, shrugging, and Yuri pretended he hadn't heard, delaying the tragic moment when his boyfriend was finally going to find out it wasn’t in the ingredients in the ingredients at all: he was just the worst cook ever.

 

_37 – Technology_

“I’ll try violence.” Yuya said, his voice far past angered as he walked toward the new television set, which had worked for two magically wonderful days before starting to mess with them; Yuri would’ve laughed or called someone – whoever – better than them with technology, but he didn’t want to risk Yuya deciding to use violence on him as well.

 

_38 – Gift_

When Yuya heard Yuri’s light step leaving the kitchen after breakfast to go take a shower, he didn’t even bother reproaching him for having left him there to clean up; when he turned around and saw the tickets to the KinKi Kids concert, he was so surprised at the gift and the way Yuri had gotten himself out of any awkward gratefulness from him, that he didn’t even bother running to the other room to tell him he was the best boyfriend ever.

 

_39 – Smile_

Yuri caught a glimpse at Yuya, who was currently exchanging mails with someone – most likely Kei or Kota – and all of a sudden thought he looked beautiful; he got caught off guard by that thought from time to time, but it was never so intense as when he saw the transcendent joy in each of the elder’s smiles.

 

_40 – Innocence_

“No Yuya, _please_ , you’re absolutely free to go out with Kei on one of our incredibly rare days off to help him shop for Kota’s birthday; it’s not like it’s two months from now and I could really use your help around the house.” Yuri told him, arching an eyebrow; the poorly feigned innocence in his voice reminded Yuya of where the central power laid in their relationship, and it also told him that all in all, it was with him he actually wanted to spend the day.

 

_41 – Completion_

“You know Yuya, I give you that you’re the only one doing stuff around the house and that if it was for me we may very well live surrounded by boxes; but, sometimes, I just wish you’d bring to completion the things you start, just to avoid potential fatal accidents.” Yuri told him, rubbing his elbow after a nasty encounter with a shelf Yuya had apparently forgotten to fix.

 

_42 – Clouds_

Yuri was pressed against the window, staring at the clouds thickening as if he needed to focus on something to keep his sanity intact; he caved and with a gasp told Yuya he was going to cook lunch for them, and while Yuya moved his fingers inside of him smirked and thought it was a beautiful feeling, that of bribing the Devil.

 

_43 – Sky_

Yuri looked at the sky, its clearness and the light coming from the window creating the perfect atmosphere for him to stay in bed at least until lunchtime; but when he realized Yuya didn’t feel well, when he heard him beg for coffee, he relinquished the last shard of his honour and the mask of the spoilt one and gladly went to take care of his boyfriend.

 

_44 – Heaven_

“Yuri, I just managed to get up and do something with myself, come on... you can’t do that!” Yuya uttered, but when the younger actually threw him back on the mattress, straddled him and gave him the kiss of a lifetime, he forgot about any previous complaint; it felt like heaven, he was going to worry about being useful later.

 

_45 – Hell_

There were those moments when Yuya was all over him, when he craved him and looked at him as if he was about to eat him, and there were moments when Yuya teased him to no end, for the sake of making him see hell; the in between, the way they laid in bed doing nothing but actually being with each other, was what Yuri lived for.

 

_46 – Sun_

“The sun is beautiful today; maybe we should break the pattern and take a walk outside this morning, how about that Yu?” Yuya asked to his boyfriend, then sighed soundly at the horrific distortion Yuri’s face went through, and renounced to his hope of getting out of that apartment.

 

_47 – Moon_

Yuri was going to wait for later that night to jump and touch the moon, the stars and everything in between, but for now he only settled for gloating when Yuya brought him breakfast in bed on a tray, telling him he was thinking about bringing him someplace nice for the weekend.

 

_48 – Waves_

“I wish you’d stoop leering like that every time I shave, Yuri.” Yuya told him, and he didn’t mean it in the slightest; waves of pride went through him, and it caressed his ego to think that, beneath the smiles and the mockery and the sour comments, Yuri must’ve liked to look at him like that.

 

_49 – Hair_

“You’ve got a white hair, Yuu.” Yuri told his boyfriend with a smirk, and the suffocating silence that followed told him that this was most likely the last time Yuya would’ve asked him to shower together.

 

_50 – Supernova_

The way Yuya and Yuri were together, burst through their lives like a supernova; they fought and made up, they laughed together, they argued, they bickered, they got offended and then all of a sudden one was trying to make everything better; the way they woke up in the morning, then, made it feel as if the universe had fallen right back into place.


End file.
